Kiddo in highschool
by KODfreak
Summary: beatrix's friend goes out with Elle, which she dissaproves. And Bill tries to set his brother up with one of the girls.
1. Chapter 1

It was the night of the fall dance, though many of the kids were dancing with their dates, Ben was outside, where tables of food were. He didn't much enjoy being inside, because he didn't like dancing much. He was a very silent boy, though he was handsome looking. He was sort of tall and muscular built with brown hair and eyes. Ben was a senior football quarterback. He was just drinking a small cup of punch. His best and only friend was actually none other than Beatrix kiddo. They have been friends since elementary school. Ben just stood in the front where they had tables set up where they had refreshments set out, until he heard a voice.

"Mmmm! I didn't think it would taste this good!"

Beatrix came towards Ben with a paper plate with a slice of pumpkin pie on it.

"Can you believe they actually give out pie this good at a dance?"

Ben smiled as Beatrix did the same.

"You're not much of a dancer, are you?" she asked.

"No. I don't even know why I came."

"Well then come on! Let's get out of here!"

"And go where?"

"How about to the lake? Where else?"

Ben crossed his arms and smiled.

"Fine let's go."

Just then a group of kids came from around a corner. It was Bill, his brother, and three girls. They were like a group of bullies.

"Hey Kiddo. What are you doing with this loser?"

"Shut up Bill. Take your gay little posse somewhere else." Said Beatrix.

"I think we are fine just here." Bill said. Ben and Beatrix began to fight the group. Ben took on O-ren. She was very swift, but Ben was big and strong. He could easily take the beating, as then he knocked her down in a single punch. Beatrix was fighting both Budd and Vernita. She knocked down Budd with a roundhouse to the head, and after a while easily fought off Vernita. Ben watched as Elle came up to him. Ben was ready to fight, but Elle didn't.

"Hi Ben." She shyly said.

"Uhh. Hi."

"Elle! Enough! Let's leave these losers." Bill ordered. The group left. Beatrix turned to Ben.

"Let's go."

The two of them walked down the hill to the lake. They laid on their backs looking at the stars.

"You know it's funny. That Bill only likes to make friends with girls. Makes me wonder if he's, you know."

"Twinkly in the luts?" asked Ben.

"Yeah. He's always wanting me to join his little group. It's because he knows I'm a better fighter then all those people put together."

"I think so too."

Beatrix turned to Ben with a smile.

"You're just saying that."

Ben shrugs.

The next day Ben was putting his books away. He closed his locker. Elle was standing right next to him.

"Hi Ben." She said just as shyly as she did before.

"Oh. uhh hi…Elle was it?"

"Yeah."

"Uhh, Why aren't you hanging out with Bill? And how come you're so nice to me."

"Well because, you see, I like you and… I was wondering if you want to go out with me?"

Ben was very surprised.

"Well, gee Elle. I uh… umm."

Ben looked at Elle. She looked very bashful.

"Uhh sure. Why not."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Sure."

Elle smiled and blushed at the same time. She took out a piece of paper, and wrote her number on it.

"Here. Call me." She said as she gave him a quick hug. The bell rang, and Elle left for her class. She turned and waved. Ben was still surprised this happened, and wondered how Beatrix would feel about it.

When school ended that day Ben was walking home when Beatrix caught up with him.

"Hey Ben. Anything new happen?" she asked.

"Well yeah. I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Oh? and what would that be?"

"You see, you know Elle Driver?"

"Yeah, she's one of Bill's friends."

"Well, today, she came up to me, and said she wanted to go out with me."

Beatrix snickered.

"Oh yeah? And what did you say?"

"I said yes."

Beatrix's eyes widened.

"You what?"

"I said yes. She seemed like a nice girl."

"Uhh, hello? She and her friends tried to kill us! Come on Ben! She's with Bill!" 

"So? She is pretty cute."

"Ben! Are you even listening to me? Elle is trouble!"

"Hey, come on B. enough of this, alright? I'm taking her out, and that's final."

Beatrix remained silent for the rest of the walk. They reached Ben's house.

"I'll see you later, alright?"

"yeah whatever." Said Beatrix. Ben went inside and called Elle. Beatrix kept walking to her house. A small tear rolled down her cheek. Just then, Bill drove up to her in his truck.

"Hey kiddo. Me and the gang are going to the movies. They are showing Enter the dragon. Want to join?"

"Bill."

"Come on. I heard what happened. Yeah with Ben and Elle. We can talk about it on the way there. I'll buy the pop corn."

Beatrix looked away for a second, then slowly got in the truck, and closed the door. They began to drive.

"You know, Elle Told me all about it. I was just as surprised as you were. Heck, I was even more surprised at the way Elle acted. I have never seen her act that way."

"So I take it your brother and friends will be meeting us there?"

"You guessed right, kiddo."

"I just can't believe Ben would say yes."

"Hey now, let's not worry about that. Let's try to enjoy ourselves, okay?"

"Sure." Beatrix smiled. She could never believe Bill could act so nice. They drove up to the theater, and met the rest of the crew inside the lobby.

"Bill, what is she doing here? Asked O-ren.

"Now hey, she's cool. Let's go enjoy the film."

They bought their snacks and went inside. Bill sat next to Beatrix. She was surprised to see Ben and Elle a few rows down.

"Hey, pay no attention to them." Bill told her.

As the movie went on, Beatrix couldn't help but look at the couple. And after a bit, they started to kiss. Beatrix had tears running down her face. Bill looked at her.

"Kiddo. Listen to me. I know how you feel about him. I've always known. You just got to understand that he does not feel the same way. Oh come on, come here."

Beatrix crawled up next to Bill. She had no idea that he could be like this.


	2. Chapter 2

After the movie was over, Bill, Beatrix, and the rest of the group waited until Ben and Elle left to get up out of their seats. Budd took O-ren and Vernita home, while Bill was driving Beatrix.

"Bill?" asked Beatrix.

"Yeah Kiddo?"

"Thanks for…all of this."

"Don't mention it."

"Bill?" 

"Yes Kiddo?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well Kiddo, I suppose you could say I like you. You're not like my other friends. You have this fire in you, like something that despite all odds will keep you going. I like your courageous spirit."

"Bill."

"Were here." They pull up to her house. Beatrix looks at Bill for a moment and pecks him on the lips.

"Good bye…Bill."

"Good Bye Kiddo." Bill said as Beatrix climbed out and went home.

The next few days, Beatrix started to stop hanging out with Ben, and more often hang out with Bill. Beatrix got to know Bill better, and saw that he wasn't really a bad guy. But one day Ben was walking with Beatrix.

"Hey Beatrix, I'm going to the lake to skip some rocks. I was just going to go by myself. Would you like to go?"

"Well, I kind of promised Bill that I would be somewhere. We can do that some other time."

"Oh okay."

"I'll see you later?"

"Yeah see you later."

Later that day Ben and Elle went to go get ice cream. They were walking down the street eating it.

"How do you like the ice cream cone Ben?"

"Huh? Oh it's good."

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I know what's been bothering you."

"What?"

"You aren't really happy about…us being together."

"What makes you say that?"

"I know. You're thinking about her."

"Who?"

"Kiddo."

"Elle."

"I mean it's okay… if you like her. If you do I understand."

"Elle."

"I think if you do, then we should maybe we should separate."

"What do you feel?"

"Ben, I like you, a lot and… I want you to be happy. We can just be friends."

"If this is what you want. I guess… I'll talk to Beatrix about this."

Later that day Ben went over to Beatrix's house and knocked on the door. He was surprised to see Bill, with his arm around Beatrix, answer.

"Hello Ben. Kiddo and I were about to watch a video. Care to join us?"

"No thanks, I was hoping to talk to Beatrix in private."

"Very well." Bill went inside.

"Hey Ben."

"Hey B."

"How are you and Elle?"

"We kind of separated."

"Oh."

"Beatrix… I've known you for my whole life and… when Elle and I were together, I couldn't help but think of you. I guess what I'm trying to say is…I love you."

"Ben…I'm sorry but…Bill and I already have a thing going and… I don't really like you…in that way."

"Oh. I see."

"Ben I'm sorry."

"no. Don't apologize. I'll be on my way then."

Ben left, and walked. He walked to the lake, and sat down. He didn't know what to do now. He was confused. But after 5 minutes, Elle walked up and sat down next to him.

"Hi Ben."

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Beatrix said she didn't like me in that way."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They didn't say anything for a bit.

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"This is probably a stupid question…"

"You want to get back together?"

"Yes."

Ben laughed.

"Well, sure."

Elle smiled and laid on Ben's lap.

"Sorry about the whole break up thing, I just wanted you to be happy."

"No, I understand why you did it. Come here."

That weekend, Bill was hanging out with Beatrix at her house. They were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"So what's with your brother, Budd? How come he is like the only guy friend of yours?"

"Well, Budd and I have always been popular with the ladies. Guys hated us for it. In fact, I believe Budd has something going on with O-ren."

"Shut up! I couldn't imagine those two being together! They are like complete opposites!"

" Yep. Funny thing, O-ren is a foreign exchange student and already Budd took a liking to her. Besides, Opposites attract Kiddo."

"Yeah, but still."

"Anyway Kiddo, I decided I know what I want to do when we graduate."

"What's that?"

"I decided that we should start a little team. Like we would help others take care of…undesirables."

"You mean…assassins?"

"Yep."

"That does sound pretty cool."

"I thought you might say that. All I can't think of is a name."

"You need a word that means dangerous, followed by an animal."

"Okay."

Soon the rest of the gang met at Beatrix's house to hang out. Bill told them the plan, and they all quickly agreed with it. Beatrix watched as Budd and O-ren were exchanging looks. Bill looked at Beatrix and winked. Bill looked around and noticed someone was missing.

"It seems that Elle is out with Ben again."

"Yeah, he's a little punk ass bitch." Said Vernita.

"Now now, I suppose we should respect her wishes." Bill told them.

"No, she's right Bill. I heard Ben was a big pussy."

"Hey! Shut up Budd!" yelled Beatrix to the shock of everybody.

"Budd, come on." Bill said.

"Maaaan, Kiddo. Why do you hang with that square anyway?"

"He's a nice guy, Vernita."

"Listen! Everybody, let's not mention Ben. Come on. I reserved some lanes for us at the bowling alley. My treat."

While she was out with Ben, Elle's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh Hey Bill. Oh, that sounds fun, but I'm with Ben right now. Sorry, maybe some other time, okay? Alright. Bye."

"What did Bill want?"

"The gang was going to the bowling alley."

"Ah."

"Say, I know you told kiddo that we briefly split up, but did you tell them we got back together?"

"No?"

"Hmmmm. Maybe we should tease her just for fun…"


	3. Chapter 3

Bill, Beatrix, and the gang drove over to the bowling alley. They rented shoes, and went over to their reserved lanes.

"Know how to bowl, Kiddo?" asked Bill.

"Not really. I have only been a few times."

"It's easy. Visualize the action, then acutalize the vision."

"Huh?"

"I'm just shitting with you. Hold the ball up straight, and where your fingers go, the ball will go."

Kiddo tried it, and she got a strike.

"Wow! I did it!"

"Yes indeed. Now, I will need some help carrying the pizza and drinks. Beatrix, Vernita, would you come assist me?"

The two girls followed bill to the pizza counter.

"One large pepperoni and 5 root beers." said Bill to the guy at the counter.

"You mean you haven't even ordered the food yet?" asked Vernita.

"Shh. Look." said Bill pointing to Budd and O-ren. They were kind of just standing around, nervously glancing at eachother.

"Uh...Moshimoshi..."

"Uhh...I speak english Budd."

"Oh yeah right...sorry."

"It's okay...I do speak japanese though."

"Yeah...Bill is trying to teach me."

"I know...Vernita told me he tries to teach all of us..."

"Yeah..."

"Mmm hmm."

"Man...where is Bill with the pizza?"

"Yeah...he sure is taking a while..."

"So...O-ren...what are you into?"

"I like music...especially the 5678's"

"Oh yeah? I hear they're pretty popular in japan."

"Yes...I also like swords...and...martial arts."

"Hmph. I figured as much."

"Well, what do you like?" O-ren asked with a small smile.

"I like...the same..."

"Yeah. I know."

"I do have a nice collection of swords."

"Really?"

"Yeah...in fact...I have a Hanzo sword or whatever."

"SHUT UP! You have a Hattori Hanzo katana? Those are priceless!"

"Yeah...if you are interested...I'd love to show it to you some time."

The smile on O-ren's face got a little wider.

"I would love to."

Bill, Beatrix, and Vernita came back with the food. They began to eat and chat. Beatrix looked a few lanes down to see Ben and Elle bowling together. She was shocked.

"Bill, look!"

Bill looked.

"Well how about that."

"Ben told me they broke up! What are they doing hanging out?"

"Beats me."

Beatrix watched as Elle got a strike, cheered happily, and hugged Ben.

"He...lied to me?"

"I don't think it is such a big deal Kiddo. Just ignore them."

During the rest of the night Beatrix couldn't help but glance over at the pair. Soon, everyone got tired.

"Budd, I'm going to need you do drive O-ren home in your truck." said Bill. "I think I may have had one two many, and we aren't going to have enough room all of us squished in."

"Fine...Bill." Said Budd. He knew his brother was lying because he was trying to set him up with O-ren. They walked out to the parking lot, and O-ren got into Budd's truck. They started to drive.

"Um...Bill didn't seem very drunk...he wasn't, was he?" asked O-ren.

"No. He is a bad actor."

"Why uh...do you think he lied?"

"Beats the shit out of me."

"You think he was trying to set us up?"

Budd's eyes widened.

"Well...uh...

"Don't think I don't notice the way you look at me."

"Well...I don't..."

"Budd."

"Okay I admit it, I have been giving you looks. But it's only because...I think you're beautiful."

O-ren's cheeks turned a little red.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you are the prettiest of the group hands down."

"Thanks...and...I might have given you a look every now and then."

"I noticed."

"Well...it's just because I think you are kinda cute..."

Budd snickered.

"Ha ha me cute? Now that's a new one."

"Well you are...and handsome too."

"Handsome? Yeah I never heard that before."

"But...Bill always says that the guys at the school hate you and him because you get all the girls."

"Well Bill is a liar. Always has been. He gets the girls. Guys hate me cuz my brother does that."

"Oh..."

Budd took a wrong turn.

"Um...Budd I don't live over here."

"Shoot! I'm sorry O-ren, I'm not too keen on where you live exactly...damn and it's already 2 in the morning."

"My house is on the other side of town."

"Crap. Well tell you what, how's about you stay with me for the night?"

"Well...okay."

Budd drove over to his house. He saw Bill's truck in the driveway. He led O-ren in, and saw beatrix passed out on the couch. She must be drunk too. He assumed Bill would be in his bed.

"Look, O-ren, take my bed, and I will sleep on the couch."

"You don't have to do that."

"Naw, it's fine."

"If you insist."

O-ren then hugged Budd.

"Goodnight Budd."

"Goodnight O-ren."

"And uh...don't tell anyone about this hug, okay?"

"Got it."

They broke apart from the hug, and went to bed.

The next morning Budd woke up. It was friday. Beatrix was still on the couch.

"Kiddo, wake up."

Beatrix moaned.

"Mmmm Bill...Ugh."

"It's me Budd. It's friday. Bill should be up. He'll kill me if I don't wake you up."

Beatrix slowly stood up.

"What time is it?"

"Seven fourty five."

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late for school!"

"Don't panic. I'll drive you and O-ren to school. As for Bill, I don't know where he is.

O-ren came into the room.

"Bill's not here."

"Me must have left already. Come on, let's go, or we'll be late."

The girls followed Budd to his truck. He quickly drove them to school. Beatrix left for her class, while Budd and O-ren walked to their class. When they got there, Bill wasn't in his seat. They sat down next to each other.

"Budd, where is your brother?" the teacher asked.

"I have no idea."

Later, after the first class, Beatrix met up with Ben.

"Hey Ben."

"Oh what's up B?"

"Um...are you still dating Elle?"

"Oh uh...no..."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not...we're just friends."

"Oh...okay."

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Okay."

"Cya."

"Cya."

Later at lunch, Beatrix observed from her table with Budd, O-ren, and Vernita, Ben sitting with Elle a few tables down.

"You see that Budd? They are totally together! Ben is lying to me I know it."

"Well yeah obviously."

"Why would he lie to me? I'm his friend."

"He thinks you'll get mad at him for dating her."

"Well...that was before...I became friends with you guys."

"Why don't you tell him you are okay with it?"

"I wish he would just stop the lying. I mean Budd, when are you going to stop lying about you and O-ren?"

"There is nothing between us!"

"Oh shut up you two totally have a thing for eachother."

O-ren started to blush.

"It's...it's not true!" She said.

"Oh come on. I saw you two hugging last night."

"Kiddo, you were drunk."

"I may not remember alot from last night, but THAT is one thing I won't ever forget."

"And I'm telling you. That didn't happen."

"Oh sure it didn't."

After school, Beatrix walked home by herself. When she got there, Bill was waiting by the door.

"Ah! Kiddo! There you are."

"Bill! Where have you been?"

"I'll explain everything just as soon as the rest of the group gets here."

Soon, the whole gang showed up at the house, even Elle.

"Elle." Greeted Beatrix.

"Kiddo."

"Alright gang, listen up. I have an important announcement."

"What is it?" asked Beatrix.

"I have signed each of us up on different assignments by different people. Our jobs as assasians starts tomorrow."

"Wow really?"

"Yes. I have plane tickets and everything. Vernita, you have someone to ice in France. Elle, there is someone in germany you need to take care of. Kiddo, you, me, Budd and O-ren have some business in japan." said Bill handing everyone plane tickets.

"We leave tomorrow. Pack up everything you need."


End file.
